The present invention relates to controlling control surfaces on an aircraft and, more specifically, to controlling flutter at the control surfaces of the aircraft.
Flight control systems in today's aircraft utilize actuators, both electric and hydraulic, to move various control surfaces that affect the flow of air around the aircraft and thus control the maneuverability of the aircraft. Depending on flight conditions, air flow may create unwanted forces and motions on the surface to produce buffeting, fluttering, or other high-frequency vibrations. In order to counteract buffeting effects, large additional aircraft surfaces and structures, and consequently large actuators, are generally utilized. These requirements result in heavier aircraft, and correspondingly additional costly fuel consumption.